DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Description): The objectives Of the Clinical Oncology Research Development Program are especially suited to the environment within New York University Medical Center. The NCI-designated Kaplan Cancer Center, in its 22nd year, is focusing on the amalgamation of clinicians within the traditionally rich basic science programs. Young faculty in clinical departments are eager to interact with such programs to develop expertise in translating basic science observations into new clinical approaches that will directly benefit cancer patients. Availability of a K12 grant and associated curriculum are in part responsible for the presence of qualified and motivated c l inical oncologists with a primary modality orientation in medical, radiation, surgical and pediatric oncology. The applicants now seek expansion and renewal of this opportunity to have qualified clinical oncologists immersed in an environment of exciting peer-reviewed, clinically relevant, basic science research programs. Their curriculum is divided into an initial (phase I) and intense (phase II) research component with concurrent clinical research and didactic components. Phase I consists of experiences designed to give the trainee an operational relationship with a basic science laboratory. Review at 6 months marks the entry into a second phase of research project selection that ultimately leads to independent research activities. Ongoing is involvement in clinical research activities suitable to the individual awardee focusing on acquiring practical clinical trials methodology. The didactic component includes courses in molecular biology, epidemiology, and biostatistics and attendance at seminars, conferences, and colloquia. The clinical and basic science faculty have track records of peer reviewed and research training. One to two trainees per year are expected to enter the program and be supported for 2-3 years. A multidisciplinary Advisory Committee similar to a graduate student training committee selects the candidates and their research projects, reviews their progress quarterly and evaluates individual trainees and the program as a whole.